Okay
by ChasingApril42
Summary: Just a typical God-awful day in the life of Jade West. Give it a chance! Review, please:


A/N: Hey! So this is my first attempt at a fic other than Grey's Anatomy! It probably won't be that great, but just a short one-shot for me to write for y'all. Review, and let me know what you think : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the characters in it.

Today.

Today was one of my worst days in a long time. It started when I woke up an hour late, causing me to miss my final exam for acting class.

"_Come ON, Sikowitz! I'm like 10 minutes late!" I yelled, hoping to get my point across. If I used enough force, maybe he would understand. For once._

"_I'm sorry, Jade, but late is late, and no is no." He said simply. HOW could he be taking this so lightly? This test was going to make me or break me. Why couldn't he see it? I decided to try one more time._

"_Chill out, Sikowitz. It's one tardy. Just let me in." At the end of my sentence, a small whine and plead slipped into my tone. I had to shape up, because Jade West did NOT plead, or whine._

"_OH MY GOD! THERE'S A HUGE FIRE IN THE BUILDING!" He shouted, looking terrified. The second I turned to look, Sikowitz slammed the door shut, and locked it with me outside. _

_F._

I stomped around the school, making my way to my locker so I could get my keys, and leave this day behind. Forever. I made it to my locker, and began to put in my combination. Turn to the right, 19. Turn twice around the left, 39. Turn back to the right…I froze, feeling something on my neck. After a short couple of sentences, I realized it was breathing. I turned around sharply.

"WHAT?" I shouted at Sinjin, remembering the events of the day.

"Sorry about earlier. " He said in his usual creepy voice, and walked away. I finished turning my lock to the right (12), and threw my locker open as hard as I could.

"_So, I ended up FAILING a test I didn't deserve to fail!" I finished my rant to my boyfriend, Beck Oliver, with a shout. _

"_I'm sorry babe." He said coolly, like he always sounds. I groaned, frustrated, and yanked my hand away from his. "What?" He asked noticing my sudden change in anger, once directed at Sikowitz, now directed at himself. I sighed, loudly, and stood up from the lunch table at the asphalt café to leave. I turned around, only to come slamming into someone standing right there. I lost my balance, and stumbled to the side, only to have the person try to catch me before I fell. Forgetting he had a lunch tray in his hands, Sinjin reached out to grab my arms, dumping all of his lunch (spaghetti and salad with French dressing) all down my face and clothes. He lost his balance trying to stop it, and fell on top of me, causing both of us to collapse to the ground. It took a short moment for the events of the previous few seconds to process in my mind. _

_Sinjin was laying half on top of me, crushing my arms, pressing the rancid spaghetti against my shirt and chest. My face felt suddenly tingly, and my hands started shaking. I couldn't speak, I was so angry. _

"_Dude, you'd better get off of her." Beck said in his naturally relaxed tone. Sinjin scrambled to move, but he wasn't quick enough. _

"_GET. THE. __**HELL. **__OFF OF ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shoved him to the ground, and stood up very quickly."Thanks for all your help, Beckett!" I yelled, as I stormed away, not forgetting to kick Sinjin as I went. I went into the first bathroom I saw, which happened to be occupied by none other than Vega herself. _

"_Damn, Jade, you look like…."She trailed off after noticing the look of pure rage on my face. I turned around, and left. I stomped to all the way out to my car, and got my change of clothes. _

I sighed as I grabbed my keys, and closed my locker door, softer than I had opened it. I remembered all of the things said to me today.

"_Jade, you're kind of being a bitch." _Courtesy of Trina.

"_Hey, Jade, why do you look like shit?" _With love, Rex and Robbie.

"_Jade….don't take offense to this…but you smell awful." _Thanks a ton, Andre.

And the worst thing said all day. _" Jade…I'm breaking up with you. Sorry." _Beck. My Beck. He said sorry, but showed no regret.

When he said that…that was when I decided to leave. I couldn't stay at school any longer, or else strong, tough Jade was going to crack.

And when I got into my car, that's exactly what I did. I gasped softly as I realized that I was crying. My breath hitched in my throat, and I couldn't stop myself from loudly sobbing. Suddenly, I slammed my hand on my steering wheel. I buckled my seatbelt. I wiped the tears and mascara off of my face. And I drove away. I realized that there was a ton of traffic in the school parking lot, as there usually was. I was going to be sitting there for a long, long time, because people are such big assholes that they wont let anyone through. The emotions came over me again as I sat, alone, boyfriendless in my car. One small tear leaked from the corner of my eye.

'_Everything is not going to be okay.' _I thought to myself. "It's not." I said softly. I head a soft honk. I looked up and noticed a small red Neon stopped. I looked into the window, and saw a flash of bright fuscia hair. Cat waved at me. I couldn't hear her, but I saw her mouth form the words _'Hey, Jadey!_' She grinned, and pushed her hand in a forward motion, letting me go in the break in the traffic that she had created. I looked one more time at my best friend, and wiped my last tear away, and I pulled into traffic.

Then again…maybe everything WOULD be okay.


End file.
